


Жене в подарок

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Non-Human Genitalia, Threesome - F/F/F, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Внимательней выбирайте подарки женам!





	

Девчонка, которую Вастра подцепила у доков, лежала, вытянув ноги, и бросала из-под густых черных ресниц туманные взгляды. Девчонка казалась слишком рафинированной для доков, но не походила ни на киллера, ни на сотрудницу Торчвуда, будь он неладен. Последние всегда таскали с собой кучу оружия и технологических примочек и сияли на сканерах, как хвойное дерево, которым люди так любят украшать зимой дома. А эта была чиста.

Девчонка… как ее звали? Такое примитивное человеческое имечко… Не важно. Девчонка оказалась еще той штучкой. По меньшей мере она была красивой. Не то чтобы Вастру интересовала физиология отсталых млекопитающих, но формы ее тела хорошо вписывались в золотое сечение: длинные ноги, тонкая талия, полная высокая грудь с яркими и некрупными сосками — материнство явно не было ей знакомо. Что ж, так даже лучше. Дженни больше понравится.

— Я была уверена, что это сложный грим или увечье, — сказала девчонка и потянулась всем телом, вытянув аккуратные пальцы ног, потом приподнялась на локте и обвела пальцем сосок. За спиной судорожно охнула Дженни, звякнув чашками на подносе. — Но я ошиблась. Что ж, это неожиданно, но интересно. А твой раздвоенный язык просто создан для… — Она звонко рассмеялась. — Ты что-то подкладываешь в корсет? У тебя же не растет грудь. Ты пресмыкающееся.

Вастра хмыкнула. Девчонка слишком глупа и невежественна, чтобы знать об анатомии силуранцев и об их эволюции. Люди вообще слишком невежественны, чтобы знать об этом.

— А вот это внизу, — девчонка вежливо, закрытой ладонью, указала на яйцеклад, — это половой орган? Ты… гермафродит?

— Это яйцеклад. Не болтай. Ты здесь не для этого.

Она улыбнулась, не разжимая неприятно красных губ.

— Верно. Не для этого.

Потом она провела ладонью вдоль тела, взъерошила густые, словно мех животного, волосы, росшие на лобке, потом сунула палец в рот.

— Еще немного, и на твоей горничной сгорит платье. Пощади бедняжку, — пробормотала она.

Вастра окинула Дженни быстрым взглядом. Та закусила губу, едва удерживая поднос в дрожащих руках, но стояла не двигаясь, ровно, как и положено хорошей служанке. Умница.

— Можешь потрогать себя, — бросила Вастра, и Дженни, выдохнув, быстро опустила поднос на столик, скомкала юбку и нырнула рукой в панталоны. Прекрасно. Если раздеть ее и положить рядом, можно будет совокупиться с ними обеими. Вастра взяла со столика каучуковый стержень и, обернувшись к девчонке, начала заправлять его в яйцеклад. Прелесть совокупления — в контроле, ну и немного в давлении на нужную точку. Но в основном в контроле. Они будут лежать рядом, на спинах, в уязвимой позе, раздвинув ноги — в половых органах людей нет ничего особенного, но такое положение придает дополнительную изюминку процессу. И надо запретить им трогать друг друга, пока они не кончат. Потом пусть делают, что хотят.

Девчонка лежала в той же позе, опираясь на локоть, и задумчиво наматывала на палец прядь волос.

— Ляг на спину, как там тебя, Айрин? И раздвинь ноги, да пошире, — бросила Вастра.

Но девчонка вдруг рассмеялась, соскочила с кровати и подхватила нижнюю юбку.

— Обойдешься, милочка, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Моя работа закончена.

Вастра закрыла рот и моргнула.

— Но я заплатила тебе…

— Ровно столько, сколько стоит позирование, и ни пенни больше. — Девчонка одевалась быстро и сноровисто, даже не путаясь в шнуровке, затянула корсет и застегнула ремень турнюра. Подтянула чулки. — Кстати, милочка, меня зовут не Айрин, а Ирэн. Adieu, ma chérie.

Юбка мелькнула в дверном проеме и пропала.

— Раздевайся! — раздраженно бросила Вастра Дженни. Та послушно зашелестела одеждой, наверняка очень разочарованная: ей нравилось смотреть, а потом — ласкать девчонок, попавших к ним в постель. Любить свою супругу можно по-разному, в том числе и оказывая ей подобные знаки внимания, но теперь придется просто заняться сексом. Что, в целом, тоже неплохо.

— Мэм, — пискнула Дженни, — тут записка.

— Читай.

— «Вы милая девочка и достойны большего. А ваша партнерша — просто ящерица, глупая и тщеславная, совсем как мужчина, — послушно прочитала Дженни, стоя голышом посреди комнаты. — Была рада знакомству. С уважением, Ирэн Адлер».

Как ожидаемо. Вастра поджала губы.

— Тут есть еще, — продолжила Дженни. — «Постскриптум: Спасибо за действующую модель темпорального диффлукатора». — Она пораженно вздернула подбородок и захлопала ресницами. — Но как? Когда она успела?

В этот момент Вастра поняла, как именно Ирэн вынесла из спальни маленький и продолговатый темпоральный диффлукатор. И где его спрятала — тоже.

Что ж, теперь им придется встретиться еще раз.


End file.
